


VID: The World Is Not Enough (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

by deslea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, music video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deslea/pseuds/deslea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The world is not enough, but it is such a perfect place to start, my love..." - Garbage. Told from Bellatrix's point of view, we see her utter commitment to the world Voldemort promises, to the bitter end. There are some moments that could be taken as mutual, but it works as an unrequited love story as well, so it's friendly to both takes on the pairing.</p><p><b>Important:</b> The embedded YouTube version of this video may be blocked in some places. Residents of those countries will need to go to <a href="http://video.deslea.com/site/the-world-is-not-enough-by-deslea-bellatrixvoldemort-2013/">my video site</a> instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: The World Is Not Enough (Bellatrix/Voldemort)

**Author's Note:**

> Streamed from YouTube. Also available (with download option) [here](http://video.deslea.com/site/the-world-is-not-enough-by-deslea-bellatrixvoldemort-2013/). More videos at http://video.deslea.com

**Important:** The embedded YouTube version of this video shown above may be blocked in some places. Residents of those countries will need to go to [my video site](http://video.deslea.com/site/the-world-is-not-enough-by-deslea-bellatrixvoldemort-2013/) instead.


End file.
